


told you so

by girlbossreynolds



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, dumb gay werewolves who own my heart, feeding ramish nation until we get s3, i do not know the meaning of angst, i have been breaking down for two days, jack and randall chaotic besties, jealous!randall, oblivious hamish, prof hamish, theyre in love u cannot convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlbossreynolds/pseuds/girlbossreynolds
Summary: one of hamish's students has a crush on him and is very obvious about it so he tells Randall about it thinking he would laugh and make a joke but he just goes quiet and frowns, hamish is like ??? ok and forgets about it but randall gets SO jealous (inspired by softlysokka on twitter)
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	told you so

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i wrote most of this either drunk, hungover or just really tired but i haven't been able to stop thinking about ramish for the past three days so. my brain rot had to go somewhere. um anyways yeah this ones for ramish nation <3333

Hamish sat down at his desk and sighed when he noticed the paper lying on top of his latest stack of essays; a carefully folded note with his name scrawled across it in cursive, the third one this week. One of his students had taken an… extreme liking to him recently, and Hamish's attempts to politely ignore their advances had clearly had little to no effect, if the numerous love letters he had received were anything to go by. 

With a mixture of exasperation and amusement, he unfolded the lilac paper and was met with what he assumed was intended to be a sonnet, although it was hard to tell given the irregular meter and lack of rhyme scheme. He scanned the poem as his students began to file into the classroom, trying not to cringe as he stumbled through the clumsy metaphors and incoherent imagery. Hamish let out a wry laugh, shaking his head before folding the paper back up and slipping it into the pocket of his jacket, making a mental note to show it to the others later. 

__________

‘Later’ turned out to take much longer than he thought. Just as he was getting ready to leave, he was ambushed by a group of students wanting to go over their essays, which Hamish foolishly agreed to. It was another two and a half hours before he was able to get away, finally pushing open the door to the den and immediately collapsing on the couch with a groan. 

“Hello to you too.” Jack muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Wordlessly, Lilith pushed a drink into his hands and Hamish took an experimental sip, pausing briefly before spitting it back out. 

“What the fuck is this?” He grimaced, suddenly alert, pulling himself upright and heading towards the bar. “Have I taught you nothing?” Lilith sighed and rolled her eyes, 

“Never doing anything nice for you again.” she deadpanned. 

“Ayyy Hamish is home!!” Randall, ever the excited puppy, jumped into Hamish’s now vacated space on the couch, slinging his arm around the back and beaming up at him. The older man suppressed a smile, choosing to to sip his martini instead of responding. Suddenly, Lilith frowned, seeming to notice something. 

“What’s that?” 

“What’s what?” 

She reached forwards and tugged the note out of Hamish’s pocket. Immediately, she seemed to realise what it was, a smug grin creeping across her features. 

“My beloved Hamish-” She read aloud, before the paper was ripped out of her hands by it’s recipient. 

“Trust me, you don’t want to read the rest of that. The grammar is atrocious.” 

“Looks like someone has a secret admirer” Jack quipped, 

“Not that secret,” Hamish responded, “They’ve been leaving me notes all week. Plus I’m pretty sure they keep deliberately staying behind after class just to try and get my attention.”

“And is it working?” Lilith raised an eyebrow in question. 

Involuntarily, Hamish found his gaze drawn to Randall, he had been unusually quiet during this conversation. He was sat in the same position as before, seemingly casual and relaxed as he leaned against the couch, but Hamish noticed an unusual tension in his body. He was looking down at his hands, a small frown knitting his brow, and his back seemed rigid, as though all his muscles had tensed up. 

Hamish scoffed, still looking at Randall from the corner of his eye, “Of course it isn’t working.” Some of the tension seemed to slip from the younger man’s shoulders, “I would never date someone who didn’t know the basic requirements for a Shakespearean sonnet”. He noticed Randall smile softly and let out a sigh of relief. He wasn’t sure what had just happened, but he suddenly felt the need to change the subject. 

“So, Jack, figured out your major yet?” Hamish smirked as the other werewolf groaned and threw a cushion at him by way of response. 

__________

Randall was not having a good day. First, he overslept and missed a lecture, then he accidentally smashed his phone, and to top it all off, Hamish wouldn’t stop going on about that dumb student who had a crush on him. He actually wasn’t sure why that last one bothered him so much, but whenever Hamish told the Knights about a new note he had received, or a gift that they’d left him, Randall felt his stomach twist itself into knots. He was probably just jealous that Hamish was getting all the attention and not him. Or something like that. 

He tried to push those thoughts to the back of his head as he walked through the corridors, weaving his way towards Hamish’s classroom. They were supposed to be meeting for lunch, but as Randall neared the door he could hear voices slipping through the opening. 

“...Well, I’m very flattered, but the thing is-” 

Hamish cut himself off mid sentence when Randall (rather aggressively) pushed open the door, his eyes widening in obvious relief as he leapt up from his chair, moving away from the student leaning towards it. 

“Oh hey babe!” 

Randall’s brain short circuited as his friend strode towards him and pressed their lips together. The kiss can’t have lasted more than a second, but it felt like an eternity. When Hamish pulled back, Randall had to force himself to move again, his stomach dropping when he realised what had just happened. 

“Oh shit sorry, I forgot to introduce you.” Hamish slung an arm around Randall’s shoulder, shooting him a glare that said play along. “Randall, this is Kriss, one of my students. Kriss this is my boyfriend Randall.” 

Ignoring how his heart rate increased tenfold at those words, Randall swallowed nervously and leaned into Hamish’s embrace, plastering on a smile, “Nice to meet you, Kriss, but we should really get going, babe. We don’t want to be late.”

“Ah, of course not.” Hamish began to lead them out the room, throwing a brief “I’ll see you in class!” over his shoulder as they left.

Once they were a safe distance away, Randall recoiled from the other man, putting as much distance between them as he could. 

"Dude what the fuck?" 

"Relax, it was just so Kriss would stop harassing me." Hamish rolled his eyes and attempted to steer them round the corner, but Randall shrugged out of his grip, starting to walk backwards, 

“Actually I uh just remembered I’ve got this thing.” 

“A thing?” Hamish raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah. Super important. Gotta bail.” Randall pulled out some half hearted finger guns before spinning on his heel and sprinting in the opposite direction, “See you later, man!” 

Hamish was left standing alone in the corridor, trying to decipher the aching emptiness creeping into his chest. 

__________

Randall slammed the door to the den, his heart hammering in his chest and head swirling with questions. He headed straight for the bar, grabbing a beer and downing it almost immediately. It wasn’t until he was reaching for a second bottle when he heard someone cough pointedly from the sofa behind him. 

“Bad day, huh?” Jack raised his eyebrows and Randall sighed, trudging across the room and dropping next to him on the couch. 

“You could say that.” He paused, before hesitantly continuing, “Say, hypothetically, you had this friend, right?” 

“I don’t know man, seems unlikely” 

“Shut up.” 

“Sorry, continue”

“Well, okay, so you have this friend. And then their other friend kisses them right, but it’s not like a proper kiss it’s just to get out of an awkward situation, and your friend knows that, but for some reason they end up kind of? feeling things? And so then they just run away from their other friend because what the fuck that’s their best friend they can’t be having those kinds of feelings, but now they know it’s gonna be all weird and awkward because they can’t get that fucking kiss out of their head and-“

“So basically you’re in love with Hamish.” Jack surmised.

“I- But you- I didn’t even-“ Randall stammered, “I mean don’t be ridiculous.” 

“C’mon man.” Jack cut him a levelling glare, “We’ve all seen how antsy you get whenever he talked about that kid with the crush on him, y’know one time Lilith was convinced you were gonna rip the couch cushions in half you were so tense.” 

“Pfft, I wasn’t even-“

“Not to mention the way you look at him, I mean seriously buddy you’re like a lovesick puppy I don’t know how the fuck he hasn’t noticed it yet, subtlety really isn’t your strong suit.” He patted him on the shoulder comfortingly, “Clearly Hamish isn’t as smart as he pretends to be, otherwise he would have figured it out by now.” 

Randall bit his lip, anxiously bouncing his leg up and down. 

“If you were right, which I’m not saying you are, what should I do about it?” he asked in a low voice. 

Jack’s gaze turned from teasing to sympathetic as he shuffled closer, “You just gotta tell him, man.” 

“I don’t know if I can.” 

“It’s up to you now buddy.” He shrugged and stood up from the couch, grabbing his bag from the back of a nearby chair. “I’ve got to get to class, but you got this, dude. Trust me.”

And with that, he left the room, leaving Randall with a rapidly warming beer in his hand and little to no clue what to do next. 

Fortunately, he was soon saved from the spiral of self doubt by the sound of someone entering the den just moments after Jack’s departure. Randall prayed that it was Lilith. But of course, luck was barely ever on his side for long, and he looked up from his drink to see Hamish standing in the doorway, frowning slightly.

Filled with a sudden burst of confidence, Randall stood up. He could do this. What was the worst that could happen? Hamish rejects him and he has to spend the rest of his life alone without ether a boyfriend or a best friend? Piece of cake. 

“Hey, about earlier-“

“I need to talk to you-“ 

They both tried to speak at the same time, cutting each other off. Hamish sighed and made a ‘you first’ gesture with his hand. 

“Right. Okay Well. The thing is.” Randall began, his self assurance from before suddenly nowhere to be found. “I know I was acting kind of weird earlier. And well, for the past few weeks as well actually.”

Hamish scoffed, “You can say that again.” 

Randall paused what he was going to say, momentsrily caught off guard by the older man’s abrasiveness. “Okay well you don’t need to be a dick about it.” He retorted. 

“Randall you’ve been acting like I’ve got the fucking plague or something recently, forgive me if I’m a little annoyed that my best friend is refusing to speak to me.”

“Well I’m trying to speak now but you won’t fucking let me.” Randal replied through gritted teeth, this was really not how he had envisioned this conversation going. 

“Oh I’m sorry, wouldn’t want to interrupt whatever great story you’ve concocted to excuse yourself for ditching me this time.” Hamish crossed his arms, “Come on, let’s hear it.”

“You can’t be serious right now.” Randall laughed in disbelief, “Dude you fucking kissed me! How was I meant to react!” 

“I KISSED YOU TO GET KRISS OFF MY BACK I ALREADY TOLD YOU THIS!” he fired back, “I don’t understand why you’re so bothered by it, you’ve been off with me ever since I told you about those dumb love letters and I just don’t get what your issue is!”

“MY ISSUE IS THAT IM FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU! I LOVE YOU AND I KNOW YOU DON’T FEEL THE SAME SO EXCUSE ME FOR NOT WANTING TO BE YOUR FUCKING SCAPEGOAT OR HEAR ALL ABOUT YOUR PERSONAL FANCLUB!” 

The room fell silent, the air heavy with the confession as Hamish stood motionless. Randall laughed bitterly, 

“See, this is exactly why I was avoiding you in the first place.” He stalked out of the room and towards the staircase, shoving the older man out of his way as he went. 

He didn’t get very far before he felt a firm grip pull him back and spin him around. Before he had time to comprehend what was happening, Hamish’s hands were touching his jaw and, for the second time that day, his lips were on his. Randall immediately melted into the kiss, head titling and fingers tangling into blonde hair as he felt the tension leave his body. Hamish was kissing him. Hamish was kissing him. But for real this time. Well at least, Randall hoped it was real. He pulled back slightly, hands still draped around his neck, 

“This isn’t just to get rid of some rando, right?” 

Hamish laughed, resting their foreheads together, “No, you idiot. This is for real.” 

Randall grinned, leaning in to nudge his nose against Hamish’s before going in for another kiss. 

Later, Jack and Lilith returned home to find the two of them tangled together on the couch, fast asleep and limbs intertwined. Lilith slipped Jack a ten dollar bill, which he pocketed with a smug grin and a whispered “I told you so.”


End file.
